


Journey's End

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M, acting gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gay couple hire the Riptide Detective Agency, and make an assumption Nick and Cody are together. But what does 'together' mean, anyhow? Going undercover raises questions -- and answers -- which rock Cody's world. And what does Nick's strange behavior mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's End

**Chapter 1**

Cody leaned back into the corner of the bench seat in the Riptide's salon, his shoulder pressing against Nick's. Across the table, Murray sat forward, angling his head toward their new clients.

Scott Barnard and Mel Jenkins owned a bar downtown, a yacht tied up at pier 57, a penthouse overlooking the harbor, and a world of hurt. Someone had started a campaign of persecution -- graffiti on the exterior of the bar, vandalism of their yacht.

They'd ignored it all until the previous week, when their cat had gone missing. "Someone came into our home and took her!" Scott, lithe and small, was the more emotional of the two.

At first, even the shared lifestyle hadn't alerted Cody to the relationship between their new clients. But as Scott started to sob and Mel slipped his arm around him, Cody nudged Nick lightly.

Nick tapped his leg gently -- _Moron_ \-- and Cody flushed a little, shooting a glance at his partner. "How was I supposed to know?" he muttered.

"By using your eyes." Nick looked amused, and pushed the tissues toward their clients. "Listen," he said, more loudly. "Mel, Scott, if you don't mind letting us take a look at your place, ask some questions, that sort of thing, I expect we can get to the bottom of it in a few days."

"Oh, we don't mind." Mel guided Scott to his feet, and the three detectives stood with them. "Mr. Bozinsky's computer skills are legendary. And you don't know how much it means to be able to trust our problems to another couple."

"Sure thing." Nick shook hands with Mel and bestowed a pat on Scott's shoulder as Mel shook hands with Cody then Murray. "We'll see you tomorrow around two."

Their clients left the boat, and Nick turned to Cody and Murray. "Should be an easy case. Murray, you go ahead and run background checks on those two, okay? Just in case it's something in their past. You better put those legendary computer skills to work." He frowned briefly. "I'm not sure what Mel was gonna say at the end there, though. About wanting to entrust his problems to another couple. A couple of what?"

Murray, who'd been heading for the forward stairs, stopped and turned around. He gave a hoot of laughter. "That's a good one, Nick. A couple of what?" He laughed again.

Nick glanced at Cody, drawing closer to him. Cody squeezed his arm lightly. "It's a good question, Murray. Maybe it has bearing on the case -- "

"Wait a minute." Murray sobered up, staring from Nick to Cody with a disbelieving expression. "You two can't be serious."

"What, Boz?" Nick looked frustrated. "I wanna know -- "

"Nick, Cody." Murray went back to the table and laid his palms on the wood, looking from one to the other. "Guys. He meant another gay couple. He thinks you're together."

Nick pulled away from Cody. "I need some air." He pushed past Murray and ran upstairs.

Murray stared after him, then turned back to Cody, who slumped to the bench seat. "I -- I've upset him, haven't I?" he asked uncertainly. "Cody? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Boz." Cody summoned a weak smile. "I'm fine. So's Nick -- just give him a few minutes, okay? That… it's just kind of a shock."

"I'm sorry." Murray sank back down into the rattan chair. "I figured -- well, you were sitting awfully close, even for you. I figured you were playing up to it, you know, getting the client's confidence."

"Even for us?" Cody gave a short laugh. "I guess you have a point. But I never even pegged them as gay until Scott started crying."

"You -- uh, sure." Murray shook his head and glanced back at the wheelhouse steps. "Should I go after Nick?"

Cody shook his head. "Why don't you run those background checks, buddy? I'll go after Nick."

"Well sure. Tell him I didn't mean to upset him, please, Cody?"

"He's not upset, Boz. It just surprised him, and you know Nick doesn't like surprises."

*

In the end, Cody didn't go after Nick. There'd be no talking to him until he'd cooled down anyhow -- not from anger, but from the turmoil Murray's words, and their clients' assumption, would have thrown him into.

Instead, Cody went to their shared stateroom, sat down on Nick's bed, drew his knees up and tried to think.

Cody had kept his cool -- he was good at that -- but inside, he was shaken and scared. Scared witless, in fact, by the case, by the implications, and by Nick's likely reactions.

 _A gay couple._ They weren't either -- not gay, and not a couple. Even though a few short hours ago, they'd woken up together in the bunk Cody was sitting on. Even though, most nights, they fell asleep twined together, sweaty and spent, as intimate as two guys knew how to be.

And if Cody would have given anything to hear those words and call them the truth, he knew how Nick felt about them. He knew, whatever they were to each other, words like "gay" and "love" and "forever" sent Nick scurrying to the nearest bar, intent on picking up the hottest, or at least the willingest, female present.

Cody laid his head down on his knees. In fact, that was likely where Nick was now. At Straightaway's picking up Bella, the new blonde waitress, the one who wore her skirts short and her tops shorter. Cody wondered if Tammy was likely to be free.

"Hey, man." The door opened with creak and a click, and Nick came in. He closed the door behind him and sank onto Cody's bunk.

Cody sat up, scooting forward, registering Nick's waitress-free state and the unhappy look in his eyes at the same instant. "Hey, buddy."

"What're we gonna do about this, huh?" Nick, never one to prevaricate, jumped right in.

Cody sighed. He'd allowed himself an instant's vain hope that they could brush this under the carpet, pull it off with a little sleight of hand and as little face-time with their clients as possible. "Seems like we owe the job to their assumptions," he said, as neutrally as he could manage.

"I know that." Nick frowned and shook his head. "An' we can pull it off, that's the easy part. But what happens when people see us, Cody? People we know?"

 _You were sitting awfully close, even for you._ Cody rubbed his face. People saw them all the time and drew their own conclusions, Cody knew that. He only wished even half of them were true. "How d'you want to play this, Nick?"

Nick exhaled in a rush, relief flooding across his face. "I booked us a hotel room," he said tightly. "A place across from their bar -- seems like it understands that kind of custom."

 _That kind._ Cody huffed out a soft breath, surprised at Nick's actions, unsurprised at his attitude. "Are you gonna be okay with that?"

Nick shrugged, then the corner of his mouth lifted into something which might have been a grin. "Long's you stick with me, big guy, I'll get through anything."

Cody's heart lurched, and he struggled to keep his face neutral, his heart out of his eyes. "When do we leave?"

**Chapter 2**

Murray slipped a box containing communication devices into Nick's duffel. Nick was standing by the table, fingers tapping on the wood, and Cody was downstairs, finishing his packing.

"C'mon, Cody. We should hit the road."

"Coming!" Cody arrived at the top of the stairs, wearing a pink polo over white slacks, and carrying Murray's plaid suitcase. "I dunno, I don't have any gay clothes."

Murray went off into a paroxysm of coughing as Nick picked up his duffel. "Well, I sure don't." Nick sketched a wave at his own tight navy t-shirt and skin-tight blue jeans. "This is gonna have to do."

"I think you both look fine," Murray said, voice quavering slightly. "Come on." He led the way upstairs and helped sling the bags into the Jimmy's back seat. Although Nick had argued, Murray had been firm: the half-cab was definitely gayer than the 'vette.

"Drive safely," Murray advised, as Nick and Cody climbed into the truck. "You check out the bar tonight, and I'll meet you at Steve and Mel's penthouse in the morning."

"We got it, Boz." Cody leaned across Nick to smile at Murray out the window.

Nick slid his hand across Cody's back, and gave Murray a grin. "Wish us luck."

"You won't need it," Murray prophesied, then blushed. "I mean, we're great detectives. What has the Riptide Detective Agency to do with luck?"

"Everything," Nick said wryly as Cody straightened up and started the truck. "See you in the morning, Boz."

*

From Nick's description, Cody had expected a cheap hot-sheet. But when Nick had him pull down an alley behind a boarded-up strip-mall, and pointed at a closed metal door without so much as a sign, his heart sank. "Just how bad is this place?"

Nick chuckled. "You'll see." He got out of the car and headed for the door, and Cody was left with no choice but to follow.

Nick went in, holding the door open for Cody to follow. Cody paused on the threshold, frowning. "What about our bags?" he said in a low voice. "The neighborhood's kind of -- " His mouth shut with a snap as his eyes adjusted to the low interior lighting. He didn't know what he'd been expecting -- a dingy hallway, or maybe a cheap front desk with filthy scarlet carpeting -- but whatever it was, it wasn't gleaming black marble, trendy lamps and a polished oak reception counter.

The young man behind the counter gleamed rather like the floor. His blond hair was slicked back, his suit was immaculate, and his name tag read Terrence.

Cody gulped. Nick, unable to hide his amusement, took Cody's arm and walked him over to the counter. 

"Hey, man." Nick leaned one elbow on the counter, grinning at Terrence as though they were best friends. 

"Afternoon, sir." Terrence gave Nick a measured smile, and looked Cody over, then nodded slowly. Cody had the uncomfortable impression he was being assessed.

"Well?" Nick said to Terrence, half amused, half impatient. 

Cody took a step back, looking at his partner nervously. "Nick?"

Terrence reached below the counter, then slid a ten dollar note across to Nick, along with a key. "Your bags will be brought up directly, sir. We'll move your vehicle to our secure lot."

Nick grabbed Cody's arm. "Give him the key, babe. C'mon."

Numbly, Cody complied, then followed Nick to a hallway carpeted in deep pile black. As they turned a corner out of sight of reception, Cody came to a stop.

Nick, still holding his arm, tried to pull him along. "C'mon."

"No," Cody hissed. "Not until you tell me what that was about."

Nick gave a soft laugh and pushed Cody against the wall. To Cody's surprise, he followed up with a hard, hot kiss. Cody sank into the sensation, Nick pressed hard against him, ravaging his mouth -- his cock filled fast, making him groan. "What's that for?" he asked, when he could breathe.

Nick took a softer, gentler kiss, with no less heat. "Because I can," he said simply. This time, when he pulled Cody's arm, Cody followed without complaint.

There was one flight of stairs, then Nick unlocked their door. He waved for Cody to precede him into the room.

It was huge. In here, the carpet was pale chocolate, the walls a darker shade of the same hue. A white leather couch and TV adorned one wall, and on the other side, an enormous bed made up in white linen squatted on a raised dais. A wrapped candy reposed on each plump pillow. 

Cody heard the door click, then Nick enfolded him from behind. "You like it?" Nick asked softly, sounding uncertain for the first time.

Cody leaned back into Nick's arms. "Can we afford this?"

"Nope," Nick replied, and kissed his neck. "But Mel and Scotty can."

"They're putting us up? But how? And -- and _Scotty_?" Cody turned to face his partner. "What's going on, buddy?"

"He prefers to be called Scotty." Nick sounded a little defensive. "Look, I followed them, okay? I had a few more questions, I wanted to know a little more about the setup. Anyway, they suggested this joint -- I think they own it, too."

"You followed them -- " Cody rubbed his eyes. "I thought you were upset."

Nick cocked an eyebrow. "Why'd I be upset?"

"Because they thought we were a couple."

Nick grinned and kissed Cody lightly. "It's what you and I know that matters. If two gay guys think we're gay and we get a job because of it -- " He shrugged against Cody's shoulders. "You know?"

Cody closed his eyes. What he knew, what he'd known for far too long, was that he was in love with his partner. He pulled away and went and sat on the bed. "What was that thing with Terrence, anyhow? Why'd he give you ten bucks?"

"We had a bet." Nick grinned again. 

"A bet on what?" Cody narrowed his eyes, thinking of Terrence's stare. 

"Nothing." Nick took a turn around the room. "See, Cody, we got a view right to the bar's front door."

Cody stood up and went to the window. Sure enough, on the other side of the street, neon tubing above double doors spelled out Golden Horn. The brick wall beside the door showed a light patch, as though graffiti had recently been cleaned off.

"Don't change the subject," Cody said, turning and leaning against the glass. 

Nick looked at him for a long moment, then let his glance rove over Cody's body. Cody felt it like a caress, and it took effort to keep still, to keep from reaching out for Nick.

Then Nick chuckled softly. "When Mel brought me in earlier, Terrence made a pass at me. I told him to save it, told him my partner was hotter."

Cody felt his jaw drop. "What?" He knew Nick liked looking at his ass; he knew he had tricks in bed which made Nick fly. But Nick liked girls; liked round busts and wide hips. There was nothing about his own slim-hipped, lanky build which fitted Nick's definition of hot.

Nick came in close and slipped a hand down to cup Cody's package. Cody closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the glass. "So I bet him ten bucks you were the hottest guy he'd checked in all week. An' I won."

Cody wasn't sure if he should be flattered or pissed off. But Nick had his fly undone, now, so he settled for turned on instead.

A rap on the door made Cody jump. He started to pull away from Nick, but Nick leaned in close and lipped gently at his cheek. "Just our bags, babe." He slid his fingers beneath Cody's underwear, caressing the underside of Cody's balls, then slowly withdrew his hand. "Hold that thought."

Panting, Cody watched in bewilderment as Nick strolled across the room and opened the door. Terrence came in, gave Nick a smile and a cardboard slip, then fetched in their duffels. Only then did he glance across the room at Cody.

Belatedly, Cody realized his fly was down, his pants pushed past his hips, his shirt rucked up. He turned his back on the room in sudden confusion, feeling himself blush.

"I'm glad you are getting settled in, sir," came Terrence's modulated tones. "Please call if there's anything you need."

Nick chuckled richly. "Thanks, Terrence, but I got everything I need right here." The door clicked shut.

Cody turned back around, mortified. "Nick, I didn't think -- I'm sorry -- "

But Nick was striding back across the room, his face alight with amusement and something which Cody could only call tenderness. "Don't," he said softly, pulling Cody close and laying a hand against Cody's cheek. "It's okay, babe, it's okay. Don't you get it? That's what this place is _for_. Nothin' we do can shock him, or surprise him either. In fact I bet he's seen shit would make your hair curl, you know?"

Cody nodded, staring at Nick. He was thrown by Nick's casual attitude, utterly surprised that Nick, usually so uptight about any possible suspicion of their night-time antics, could be so relaxed merely because they were in a gay-friendly hotel.

"Anyway," Nick murmured, "if you'd seen how hot you looked leaning against the window, all flushed -- man, that was really something, you know? Seeing you there, so turned on you forgot to do your pants up, an' knowing that was all for me -- " Nick stopped, and followed up with a hard, blistering kiss.

A moment later, he scooped Cody into his arms and dropped him on the bed. Cody reached for him gladly. His mind was still whirling in confusion -- on top of Nick's attitude adjustment, it was the third time Nick had called him hot in one day -- but right now didn't seem like a good time to talk.

**Chapter 3**

The Golden Horn was a little smaller than Straightaways. There was a bar area with booths along the opposite wall. At the rear was a dance floor lit with flashing disco lights. The DJ worked on a raised dais in the rear corner. Nick and Cody made their way around the bar, unobtrusively figuring the layout, mapping fire doors, the location of the bathrooms, the number of wait staff and security. It all seemed standard for a venue of its size.

Cody found it a little daunting. He'd never been in a gay bar before with the intention of socializing, the crowd was too large and too loud, and worst of all, they were on a case. Leaving was not an option.

Nick was sticking close, tense and watchful. He didn't like crowds anymore than Cody did. "Look," he muttered, gesturing at the bar. "There's Mel."

Cody followed as Nick slipped between dancing couples until they came up to the bar. Mel saw them immediately and acknowledged them with a little wave. He pulled three beers then came over, sliding two in front of Nick and Cody and picking the other up himself.

"Hey, fellas." Mel glanced around him. "Scott was too upset to come tonight." He sighed. "I guess it's too early for leads?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Nick sipped his beer. "We're really just getting the lay of the land right now. I guess with a crowd like this you'd hardly notice anyone acting suspiciously."

Mel nodded grimly. "My security staff keep their eyes open, but so far nothing's been seen."

"We'll talk more at our meeting tomorrow." Cody nudged Nick's shoulder with his own. "But I'm thinking Murray's cameras on the street outside, and in the alley at the rear."

"The alley's… popular." Mel grimaced. "I wish it wasn't like that, but if we, uh, cut off access out there, our trade would fall off. It's an unpleasant truth of what we are, gentlemen."

Cody winced, but Nick seemed unperturbed. "Yeah, I get you. I guess it's not an option to put cameras out there?"

"Not really. We can't officially know about any activities in the alley or the cops could shut us down… we can't stop it, or the patrons won't come."

"That's tough." Nick shrugged and looked at his watch. "Okay, so me an' Cody will just have a real unofficial look out there later on. There's gotta be a way, Mel. Leave it with us."

Mel moved away to serve another customer, and Cody let Nick guide him to a booth with a clear view of the door. Cody slipped in one side, making room for Nick beside him, but Nick sat down opposite instead. "You watch the door." Nick gestured with an elbow. "I'll watch the bar. There's a fire exit back there."

"I guess." Cody sipped his beer, watching Nick. His partner was on alert, wary -- not surprising in a crowded bar with the possibility of nefarious activity being perpetrated -- but there was no sign of the tension or anxiety Cody had expected. "Patrons can't get behind the bar, though."

"No, but staff can." Nick tapped lightly on the table. "Think about it, babe. Their business, their yacht, their home. It's personal. Someone with some kind of score to settle. Nothing came up on Murray's search, but there's gotta be something."

Cody swallowed hard. "Maybe… maybe it's just because they're gay."

Nick frowned. "Yeah, it's possible, but I don't think that's it. These guys have been together ten years, an' they've never made a secret about it. If someone was gonna get on their case, why now? And here's the other thing. All that graffiti -- it didn't say 'Fuck off homos', you know? Someone's real angry with them -- or with one of them -- over something. An' that's what we gotta figure out."

Cody couldn't help himself. " But what you say about us -- about what could happen if anyone suspected -- "

"It's not the same." Nick waved a hand and Cody shut his mouth with a snap. 

_Of course it's not the same. We're not gay, are we, Nick? We're not a couple. We haven't been together ten years._ It was all Cody could do to stay sitting at the table, keep his features schooled into _interested_ and _listening_. He gulped beer to save from looking at Nick.

Nick leaned forward. "We're detectives, ex-military. They own a gay bar. They have a background in hospitality and real estate. They're just not gonna make the same kind of enemies, cause the same kind of waves. You know?"

Cody choked on his drink. Carefully he put the nearly-empty glass down, coughing, glad of the chance to cover his confusion. Nick had a point. 

"Listen, you want another?" Nick gestured at Cody's glass and stood up. "I want a better look over there."

"Sure." Cody watched as Nick moved through the groups of patrons to the bar. He seemed comfortable, relaxed. Utterly unconcerned about being seen in a gay bar.

Cody finished his beer in a gulp, an unwelcome suspicion taking possession of his mind. He'd always assumed Nick's denial stemmed from a need to be perceived as straight, as 'normal'. If that wasn't it… Cody put down his glass carefully and grabbed the edge of the table to stop his hands shaking. What Nick was hiding, what Nick had always been adamant about hiding, was his relationship with Cody.

"Hey, sweetheart." A blond in his late twenties slid in opposite Cody, smiling confidently. "What's a stunner like you doing all alone in a place like this?"

"Uh -- " Cody forced back the tide of hurt and anger that threatened to swamp him, and tried a cool smile. "My partner'll be back in a minute."

"Oh, sure." The blond leaned forward, sliding a hand toward Cody. He was clean-shaven, and something about his eyes reminded Cody of Byron Monk. "My name's Ty. What's yours?"

"Sam," Cody said at random. He darted a look at the bar, but Nick was not in sight -- either hidden by the press of customers or checking out the fire exit. 

"You don't look like a Sam." Ty grinned and tapped Cody's hand lightly.

Cody drew back. "What do I look like, then?" He meant to sound dismissive, but he heard the lightness in his own tone. Knew he sounded flirty. Part of him was horrified, but another part, the part still stinging from Nick's behavior, plastered a smile on his face.

Ty's grin widened. "You look like a hot stud whose _partner_ doesn't know how to treat him right. Believe me, if you were with me, you wouldn't be sittin' here all alone looking like your puppy ran away."

"He's not with you, and he's never gonna be with you, so why don't you make like his puppy an' run for your life?"

Cody jumped and turned around, to find Nick standing by his shoulder holding two bottles of beer. Nick put the bottles on the table with barely a glance at Cody, and took a half-step toward Ty. 

"Hey!" Ty held up his hands and slithered out of the booth. "What would you do if you saw a guy as hot as him all alone, huh? Wouldn't you try your luck?"

"Your luck just ran out." Nick turned to Cody. "C'mon, babe, I've had enough of this place. Let's go."

Cody stood automatically, head whirling. The heat in Nick's voice, the possession in his eyes turned Cody's bones to water, set his heart racing. If only Cody could believe it was real, and not an act to keep their cover.

"Hey, Sam. Anytime you change your mind, leave your number with the bartender, okay?"

"Persistent little bastard, isn't he?" Nick pulled Cody close. "You're not changing your mind, are you, Sam?" He looked in Cody's eyes, and for an instant Cody saw a flash of fear, a desperate question.

"Nick…" Cody slid his arms around his partner, holding on with everything he had. "I couldn't. I wouldn't." He took a deep breath, the world falling away. There was no club, no Ty -- nothing but Nick, suddenly so vulnerable, so exposed. "I love you."

He saw his words hit home, saw the jolt as Nick heard the truth. Then just as suddenly, the shutters were back in place, and Nick was moving, pulling out of Cody's arms, brushing past Ty, heading for the door.

Cody stood irresolute. He felt Ty lay a hand on his arm, but all his attention was on his partner's retreating back. _Nick, I didn't mean it… I didn't mean to say it…_

Nick paused at the door, looking back. Cody couldn't make out his expression in the dim light, but he felt the pull, felt the need between them. He pulled free of Ty and nearly ran across the intervening space, cannoning into Nick's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he gasped. "Nick, I didn't mean -- "

Nick slipped an arm around him and steered them both out of the bar. He didn't reply, but hurried Cody along the street and around the corner into the alley.

Two dim lights, one above what must be the Golden Horn's fire exit, the other near the alley's entrance, provided a little illumination. There were people in the shadows; Cody could see movement, hear labored breathing. But his own trip-hammering heart drowned it out; fear made him clumsy, made him trip over his own feet and cling to Nick for support.

"Easy, pal." Nick pushed him gently against the wall in a shadow of their own, holding him up, letting him breathe. "Take it easy."

Cody let his head fall forward against Nick's shoulder. "I just -- I meant -- "

"Shh." Nick's fingers twined through the hair at the nape of Cody's neck. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay." Cody managed a deep breath and raised his head. Whatever was happening between them, Nick didn't hate him. Yet. And it was a new development for Nick to suggest there was something between them to talk about. 

Nick pulled him against his chest, and Cody sank thankfully into his arms, drawing strength from Nick's closeness. Drawing hope.

"Make out with me," Nick murmured in his ear.

"Huh?" Cody pulled back a little. "Here?"

"Yes, here." Nick sounded amused. "Remember the case, baby."

"Oh." Cody flushed. "The case. Right." It was the last thing on his mind, but it was the reason they were here -- the reason for Nick's strange behavior.

The first kiss felt stiff and unnatural. There was too much in Cody's head, coming between them -- his fears and doubts, the scene with Ty -- plus Cody was trying to watch the alley over Nick's shoulder. 

"Hey." Nick slid a hand up the back of Cody's neck. "You're allowed to enjoy it, huh?"

Cody sighed softly, staring into Nick's eyes. That was one thing he'd never truly been sure of. "I guess I'm scared," he whispered. 

"Of kissing me in public?"

"No." Cody closed his eyes. "Not of that."

"Oh, baby," Nick breathed, and took another kiss. His lips were so soft, so pleading, that Cody found himself relaxing, responding. "Whatever happens out here, we still got each other, you know? Nothin' can change that."

Cody's mind jumped to Nick flirting with girls on the pier, but Nick kissed him again, with real heat this time. And, not for the first time, Cody allowed himself to listen to Nick's body instead of reason. It was, after all, what he wanted to hear.

"This is a dead loss," Nick muttered a little later.

"Huh?" Cody came back to reality with a jolt. Forehead resting against the wall, hands braced on the brick, Nick's knee holding his legs wide, he was seconds from exploding. Nick was pressed against his back, one hand working his cock and balls through his underwear, the other down inside Cody's pants, teasing at his hole.

"Not this." Nick chuckled richly, pressing past Cody's rim. "The alley. Nothing happening out here. What say we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

Cody let Nick turn him around and fell back against the alley wall. His legs felt like noodles, his heart was racing, his groin ached. "Nick…"

"Yeah, I know how hot I got you." Nick came in close and kissed Cody, deep and sweet. "An' I'm gonna make you even hotter before we're done, you know?"

Cody groaned helplessly into Nick's mouth, pressing his body against Nick's. As Nick took another kiss, searing with passion, the heat of them together exploded through Cody, making him soar, making him fall.

He clung to Nick, boneless and shaking, his orgasm rushing through him like the tide. There was nothing for him but Nick, never had been, never would be. 

"Guess my timing was a little off, huh?" Nick murmured in his ear and kissed him again, gentle this time. "C'mon, baby. Let's get you inside."

**Chapter 4**

Terrence at reception gave them only the smallest of nods, but Cody couldn't shake the idea that Terrence knew exactly why he was walking funny. The guy made him uncomfortable. Then it was only a corridor and a flight of stairs, and they were safely in their room.

Cody stripped in the bathroom, kicked his white pants against the marble bath and used one of the giant white towels to dry himself off. He headed back out, anxious to resume where they'd left off, only to meet Nick coming in.

Nick was shirtless and barefoot, but still in his jeans. Cody cupped his package, pressing his naked body against Nick's semi-clothed one. "How come you're still dressed?"

Once again, Cody saw the instant's flash of vulnerability in Nick's eyes. "Thought maybe you were gonna take a shower. Wasn't sure you were up for more."

"They way I saw it, we'd barely gotten started." Cody watched Nick's eyes heat and took a hard kiss. "C'mon, babe, you know what I like."

Nick grinned, sliding his hands over Cody's bare hips. "I thought I did," he admitted. "But I'm starting to think I had it all wrong."

"What?" Cody pulled back, raising his eyebrows. "Whaddaya mean?"

Nick just grinned wider and undid his jeans. "If I'd known I could make you come by kissing you in an alley, all those stakeouts coulda been a whole lot more interesting."

Cody's cock jumped to attention at the thought. "You were doing more than kissing me out there, pal."

"Not when it mattered." Nick kicked free of his remaining clothing, took Cody's arm and led him to the huge white bed. "You know how hot that is?"

Cody closed his eyes as Nick pushed him back on the mattress. _Hot._ Nick's kiss, Nick's touch, Nick's passion lit him on fire, but what he'd never been sure of was just how hot he got Nick in return. "Embarrassing, maybe."

"No." Nick kissed his lips and climbed between his spread knees. "Knowing you felt that way for me… man." Nick whistled softly, then took another kiss. "Hottest thing I've ever seen."

Cody groaned, opening his eyes and staring up into Nick's face. Part of him wanted to ask questions, find out exactly what Nick meant, but another part of him had a greater need. He rolled his hips back, and Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, you hate soapy stuff." His hands came to rest on Cody's knees, pushing them up and apart, then slowly slid down Cody's thighs toward his groin. "Better?"

Cody groaned again. He could have stood a lot more soap, but Nick's hands were robbing him of reason. Especially the questing finger that had found its way lower, between his cheeks, and was lightly stroking his aching center.

He'd been open in the alley, as ready as saliva could make him, but orgasm had tightened his passage again. 

Nick moaned as he felt his way inside. Cody bucked, reveling in the feeling -- he knew Nick loved his ass, knew Nick loved fucking him at least as much as Cody loved being fucked. "C'mon, big guy. Fuck me."

"'M gonna. Don't you worry about that." Nick pulled back, then Cody moaned at the slick touch of lube on his entrance. "All the home comforts, huh?"

"Just do it already."

"Say please."

Cody moaned as Nick's thick cockhead pressed against him, stretching his entrance. "Nick… want you. Need you."

"I know, baby. Nearly as much as I want you."

Cody's eyes flew open. Nick was braced above him, staring down at him tenderly. Cody's mouth worked as he sought for a reply, or maybe a question, then Nick thrust home.

Pain and pleasure exploded through Cody, robbing him of speech. There was nothing but Nick, filling him up, taking him to the place only Nick could find. Cody grabbed his legs, opening himself wider, wanting more of Nick.

Nick started to stroke, short, slow, concentration on his face. Cody understood -- Nick was close, so close, Cody could feel it in his body, in his pulsing cock buried deep in Cody's ass. Cody's eyes wanted to close, but he wanted to watch Nick, his beautiful partner -- wanted to watch Nick's face as they fucked, as his body brought Nick closer and closer to the edge.

Finally Nick pushed in and held still, trembling. He ran his palms up Cody's tender inner thighs, then reached down and cupped Cody's half-hard cock. "I'm gonna come," he muttered. "Wanted to make it last for you, but I can't hold back."

Cody reached up and pulled Nick down for a kiss. "Give it to me," he growled. 

Nick answered with a low moan, hips already pumping. Cody closed his eyes again, caught between the heat in Nick's mouth and the fire in his loins -- he'd come once already but his body was back in the game, matching Nick's urgency.

Nick's rhythm was going, his cock swelling inside Cody. Cody took another kiss, rough, hard, arching up as Nick shuddered against his body. It wasn't enough -- he was caught on the edge.

Then Nick drove in a final time. "Cody -- Cody!" Hoarse with desire, voice breaking on the word, his voice dragged Cody over the edge.

*

They must have fallen asleep as they were, because when Cody awoke, it was cold. They were still sprawled on top of the bed, Nick on top of him, wet flaccid cock nestled against Cody's ass. "Hey," Cody muttered, stretching his cramped limbs.

"Hmm?" Nick nuzzled his shoulder. "Sorry, was I asleep?"

"We both were." Cody yawned and started to sit up. 

Nick rolled off obligingly then propped himself on his elbow. "You look hot like that." He reached out and ran a fingertip through a stripe of come on Cody's belly.

Cody looked at his partner's finger, then his partner's face. "You keep saying that, but I don't see Mama Jo giving me a job on the Contessa."

Nick chuckled, tracing lower until his fingertip tickled the base of Cody's cock. "I think the uniform's kinda revealing for this."

Cody grinned, but headed for the bathroom without answering. Nick had said they'd talk, but Cody didn't know if he was ready. 

He relieved himself, then turned the shower on, unsurprised when Nick padded into the bathroom. 

"Room for two in there?"

Cody eyed the outsize shower stall. "Room for the whole Contessa crew."

"Well then, I'm glad they're not here." Nick slipped his arms around Cody from behind, then kissed Cody's neck. "This is kinda nice, just you'n me and this big hotel room."

Cody leaned back into Nick. 'Kinda nice' didn't begin to cover it. "You think so?"

"I know so." Nick turned him around and kissed him, sweet, gentle, lingering. "Feels so real, you know?"

Cody closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Nick's. He was scared to ask what Nick meant. "Yeah," he whispered instead.

"C'mon. I guess even this joint runs out of hot water eventually, huh?"

Cody allowed himself to be maneuvered under the warm water. He didn't care about the shower -- didn't care about anything except being in Nick's arms. Forever, if he had any choice in the matter.

Nick turned him around under the spray, using his hands to wash the come off Cody's chest and belly. Then he leaned back against the wall and pulled Cody against his chest, the water bouncing off their shoulders.

Cody leaned his head back so that Nick's jaw protected his eyes from the shower. "Mmm," he said softly as Nick rubbed his pubic thatch then gently fondled his cock and balls.

"I swear you'd go again if I let you," Nick murmured and pressed a kiss against his ear.

"Maybe. But it'd probably kill me."

Nick chuckled at that, and straightened up. He turned Cody again, pulling him close for a long, sweet kiss. "If I thought I could get a rise myself, I'd test that theory out." He gave his own soft cock a pull, then slid his hands to Cody's ass. "You're more than I can handle, baby. Always have been."

Cody stared at Nick for a moment, puzzled, then dropped his head to Nick's shoulder with a moan as Nick spread his asscheeks. Nick let the water pave the way, then followed with a gentle finger.

"That's more than I can handle," Cody said breathlessly, paddling his legs wider. "Nick -- "

Nick squeezed his cheeks, then reached back and turned off the shower. "Sorry. I can't resist you, you know that?"

Cody stepped out of the shower cubicle and took a fresh towel, brain spinning. He didn't know anything of the kind. Nick liked to fuck him -- maybe even loved to fuck him, that much was true. But Cody had always figured himself as more of a consolation prize, an easy lay without the expense of flowers or dinner -- without the possibility of rejection. 

"What's going on in that pretty blond head of yours, hey?" Nick tossed his own towel to join Cody's white pants. "You're a million miles away."

Cody summoned a smile and threw his towel on the pile. "Just tired, I guess."

Nick looked at him for a moment as though he'd say more, then nodded. "We better get some sleep. It's after two, and we gotta meet with our clients in the morning."

*

Cody woke without an alarm to the sensation of Nick's strong hands gently kneading his shoulders. "Mmm," he managed drowsily, but didn't lift his head. The hotel mattress was softer than the ones on the Riptide, the thick light comforter was warmer than his blankets, and Nick… Nick was relaxed, close.

Cody's body still felt heavy and sated after the night before. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so safe, so content. He wriggled onto his side, turning to face Nick, wanting to share the moment with him.

Nick was on his side, watching Cody with a soft, almost shy look in his eyes. "Sleep okay?"

"So nice," Cody agreed, and moved closer, twining his legs with Nick's. "What time is it?"

"Early enough." Nick rolled onto his back and Cody curled into him, resting his head on Nick's chest. "You think we can get a bed like this in our cabin?"

Cody froze, nearly forgetting to breathe. "A double bed? In our stateroom?" 

"Be nice, huh?" Nick's fingers combed through Cody's hair. 

Cody raised his head, looking up at his partner, more than surprised. "But… but…"

"Shh, I know." Nick pressed Cody's head back down and went back to stroking his hair. "I'm just dreaming a little bit, you know? Having all this space, havin' you all to myself… I know it's not practical back home, but man, I could get used to this."

"So could I," Cody said softly. "You think Mel and Scotty'd like to hire us on as permanent security staff?"

"With free accommodation?" Nick chuckled. "You'd be bored in a week, babe. No ocean, no boat, no chicks in bikinis -- "

"I don't even like chicks in bikinis," Cody said with some asperity, and sat up.

"That's what you say now, but half an hour back on the pier, you'll change your tune." Nick grabbed Cody and rolled him back down onto the mattress, pinning him with his body. "Now, c'mon, what'd we figure out last night?"

Cody stared at Nick, head spinning. He hadn't figured anything out, nothing he hadn't known forever, anyhow. All he'd done was put it into words.

"Besides the fact you're too damn hot to leave alone in a gay bar, I mean." Nick kissed him lightly.

"I said -- " Cody gulped. "I mean, I only meant -- "

"I know, babe, you were just tryin' to get us out of there." Nick sat up, releasing Cody. "But what I mean is, what'd we find out about the Golden Horn? What do we know that we didn't before?"

"Uh -- " Cody struggled to a sitting position, filled in equal measures with hurt and relief. Hurt that Nick thought Cody's confession had been a line -- relief that he had nothing to explain after all. "I don't know. I mean, we didn't see anything."

"Right. And we had a good look around, so that meant there was nothing to see."

Cody looked at Nick. "We were looking in the wrong place?"

"Or at the wrong time. Seems to me if you want to vandalize a club, write graffiti, whatever, you're not gonna do it when the club's open."

"We need cameras," Cody said grimly. "Daylight cameras."

"You got it, big guy. C'mon, let's get dressed and call Murray. That should still leave time for breakfast before our meeting."

Cody's stomach growled. "It better. And you're buying."

"Sure I am." Nick leaned over, grinning cheekily, and claimed a kiss. "I got a vested interest in keeping your strength up, you know?"

**Chapter 5**

Mel and Scott's penthouse was decorated in neutrals, the spectacular harbor view taking center stage. Cody and Murray sat with their clients, taking notes, while Nick disappeared downstairs to talk to the parking attendant, the doorman, the janitors and any other staff members he could find.

Midnight the cat, a short-haired black female of no particular breed, had gone missing from the couple's roof garden. Cody carefully inspected the glassed-in fencing around the edges, and the roof vents, but unless the cat had jumped over the railings, there was no way for anything to escape.

"So who can get up here when you're not around?" Cody asked, frowning and turning to Mel.

"I've got a list," Murray said, brandishing his notebook. "I got it from the guys this morning before you and Nick arrived."

Cody nodded, reaching out for the book. "And out of those people, who might want to hurt you?"

"No-one." Mel frowned and shook his head. "We've thought and thought, haven't we, honey? We can't imagine anyone who would do this."

Scott took refuge in tears again, but not before Cody saw a flash of something in his face. Fear, possibly, or guilt, Cody thought, half-turning toward Murray so that he could study Scott more carefully. His emotion seemed real, but that didn't mean he wasn't hiding something.

Cody glanced down the list. Maid, gardener, car valet, laundry service, janitor, doorman, and a private delivery guy. He raised his eyebrows and caught Murray's slow nod. It was a high-end lifestyle all right.

"No friends or family with keys?"

"My mother, but she's in New York." Mel shrugged. "She holds them as a security measure -- if anything happened to us."

"Are you expecting something to happen to you?"

"Not at all. But I'm sure you understand, there can be access difficulties in the case of same sex couples."

Cody nodded slowly. He supposed there were. "Which of you owns this property?"

"Scott does on paper. I own the bar. Of course, in reality, we own everything together."

Cody wondered which of them owned the discreet hotel. "In the meantime, I suggest you check with your mother, just in case her keys have gone missing."

"I did that already. She keeps them in her safety-deposit box."

"What about your own keys?" Murray asked. "Where do you leave them while you're at work? Could anyone get access to them?"

"Only our friends," Scott sobbed, and Mel went to him.

Cody looked at the two of them narrowly, then clapped Murray on the shoulder. "C'mon, Boz, I think we've got enough to get started on, okay? Why don't we go back to the boat and sift through the evidence?"

"I'm not sure we've got enough evidence to sift," Murray said frankly. "Or any evidence, if it comes to that. You told me on the phone you and Nick didn't get anything concrete last night -- "

"Yeah, but we found some leads to follow up," Cody said hastily, and gave Murray a gentle push toward the door. "Let's go find Nick. Mel, Scott, we'll be in touch this evening."

"Thanks, fellas. Will you come to the bar again tonight?"

"I don't know yet." Cody smiled and shrugged. "It will depend what we turn up today. Meantime, stay safe, and if you think of anything else, just give us a call."

"Will you be on the boat, or at the hotel?" This time it was Scott who spoke. 

"That depends as well. But if you call the boat, the Roboz will alert us wherever we are." There was no harm in reminding their clients their technology was state of the art, Cody thought. Especially when he didn't entirely trust Scott's motives.

Cody hustled Murray out of the building, shushing him when he would have spoken in the elevator. "But Cody, what about Nick?" Murray asked as they made it to the sidewalk. "He's still in there."

"He sure is, but I want to talk to you, and I don't trust the ears in that building." Cody crossed the street quickly with Murray hurrying at his side, then stopped under a large sign for the beach. "Listen, I think Scott's hiding something. He cries at all the wrong moments. There's something up with him."

Murray frowned. "I thought he was just upset about Midnight."

"And maybe he is. Maybe I've just got a suspicious mind. But humor me here, okay? Let's say someone's got their claws into Scott -- an affair gone wrong, something in his past, maybe a shady business deal -- and it's something he doesn't want Mel to know about. See where I'm coming from?"

"Blackmail." Murray's eyes flashed. "You could be right, Cody. Okay, as soon as we get back to the Riptide, I'm gonna track that guy from the day he was born."

"Why don't you head back now and do that? I'm thinking what we really need to do is get our clients on their own. Most particularly, get Scott on his own."

"That's a boss idea, Cody. Have you got your guns?"

"We sure do, and also our transmitters. You know what, I just might sneak one into that penthouse if I get a chance."

"The Roboz is all set up to receive." Murray nodded soberly and pulled the keys to the 'Vette from his pocket. "Do you think they'll be okay? Mel and Scott, I mean."

"There's no way of knowing that," Cody said gently, and patted Murray's shoulder. "But we have to help them, whatever the outcome… they're not okay like this."

"You're right. Give me a couple of hours, and if there's anything to find, I'll have it." Murray gave another nod, and set off down the street. 

*

Nick's survey of the staff yielded CCTV tapes of the night the cat disappeared, and nothing else. Mel and Scott were well-liked, they kept to themselves, there'd been no strange visitors. The penthouse elevator was private, separate, and worked only with a key; the staircase had a one-way door allowing descent only from the penthouse level.

"So the cat grew wings and flew away," Nick said to Cody in exasperation, "and graffitied the bar and vandalized the boat because they gave it day-old sardines, maybe."

"That's one explanation." Cody and Nick were down the block a little way, eating pretzels at a table that gave them a clear view of Mel and Scott's building. "I wanna know what Murray turns up on Scotty, though."

"Yeah. We better get him these tapes, too." Nick kicked the bag by his foot. "Tell me this great plan of yours again?"

"I call Mel and ask him to show me his boat. While we're at the harbor, you go see Scott. Sympathetic ear and all that. See if you can get him to spill his guts."

"One, I don't like that we're splitting up. Two, how'm I gonna get Scott to talk? I'm guessing you don't want me hanging him off the edge of his roof garden, am I right?"

"You're right." Cody sighed. "Well, how d'you want to play it, then?"

Nick leaned close to Cody. "I want to go back to our hotel room and play all afternoon, since you asked." He grinned as Cody blushed scarlet. "But I guess we better earn our keep first. The boat and the bar were damaged. Nothing happened at the condo save the missing cat. What does that say to you?"

Cody frowned, trying to ignore the insistent urge in his groin. "They're both owned by Mel."

"Yup. Scotty owns the condo and the hotel, and nothing happened there."

"Wait, how d'you know Scott owns the hotel?"

"Asked Terrence." Nick gave Cody an unruffled grin. "Business before pleasure, baby."

"If you say so. So what, someone's after Mel?" The communicator in Cody's pocket gave an urgent chirp. He pulled it out, then looked around quickly. "It's Murray, but he can't talk to us on this thing." He held it near his mouth. "Hold on, Boz, we'll have to find a payphone."

There was a phone booth on the corner. Nick fed it a dime while Cody dialled, and Murray's excited tones came through without even giving it time to ring. "Guys! Guys! Cody, you were right. Scott has a private bank account, and he withdraws two thousand on the first of every month."

"Where does it go, Boz?"

"Well, I haven't traced it yet, Nick. In fact, I don't know if I can, as it seems to be cash. This account started out with twenty thousand in it, and he's down to his last five grand."

"Whoever's hitting him knows the money's running out. That's why they've upped the stakes." Nick rapped his knuckles on the side of the booth.

"But it's Mel's stuff."

"They're sending him a message, Cody. 'If you don't pay, your boyfriend gets it.'"

"I guess. So what do we do now?"

"Easy. We do it like you planned. Cody, you call Mel and get him out of the way. Murray, you meet me outside the penthouse in half an hour, okay? We'll see if we can persuade Scotty that confession's good for the soul."

"Sure thing, Nick." Murray hesitated. "One more thing. I checked out the King Harbor pound records. They have a stray black cat, female, dumped last week. She's going to be euthanased tomorrow if she's not claimed."

"Could be Midnight." Cody snapped his fingers. "Perfect. After Mel's shown me his boat, we'll stop by the pound on the way back."

"Good work, Boz. See you in a half hour." Nick cut the connection and slapped Cody on the shoulder. "Time to shake down Scott."

**Chapter 6**

It was a sordid little story. Scott, confronted with the evidence, burst into tears again, and sobbed out his confession on Nick's shoulder.

By the time Cody and Mel returned, Nick's shirt was wet, Scott was well into an orgy of remorse worthy of Helen Howell''s finest performance, and Murray was struggling, with the aid of his laptop computer, his slide rule and a complicated-looking diagram, to make sense of what Scott had told them.

"It's all my fault!" Scott howled, and flung himself on Mel's chest. "And now Midnight's gone, and we'll never find her!"

"We found her already." Cody put down the cat carrier, rubbing lightly at his scratched wrist. "Terrence dumped her at the pound." There was a soft yowl from inside.

"Terrence?" Scott swung around, with wide eyes. "What does he have to do with it?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Mel touched his partner's back gently. "It's time for the truth, Scott."

Nick gestured to Cody and Murray, and the three of them slipped unobtrusively out of the penthouse. "So much for cameras and bugs," he said tiredly, rubbing his neck. "They come to you with a mystery, but the only mystery is why they can't keep it in their pants."

"Scott was having an affair?"

"Scott wasn't so much having an affair," Murray said, flushing, "as… well, sleeping around. I don't think there's any other way of putting it. Clients, the bar staff, the pool boy, the special delivery guy… I just don't understand how he found the time."

Cody nodded slowly. "He took them to the hotel, and Terrence figured he could get a piece of the action and started blackmailing him."

"Got it in one. Except he didn't know it was Terrence, not until you came back with the cat." Nick led the way out of the elevator. "So now he's lost all the cash his grandmother's second cousin's aunt left him, his boyfriend knows anyhow, and he may as well have been upfront in the first place."

"Or just left his boyfriend," Murray said disapprovingly. "I mean, he can't be happy with Mel if that's his idea of -- of recreation!"

"He says he loves Mel." Nick shrugged. "I don't know. It's not what I call love, I guess, but maybe I'm behind the times."

Cody took a deep breath. Not for the first time, he wished he knew exactly what Nick did call love, and whether there was any chance of snagging some of it for himself. They walked out of the hotel into the fresh air, and Cody stopped, taking a second deep breath. "I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"What does Scott's grandmother's cousin's aunt-in-waiting have to do with anything?"

The tense look left Nick's eyes and he bumped his shoulder against Cody's. Murray started a long-winded explanation about estates and wills and aunts-by-marriage, but Cody exchanged a grin with Nick and headed for the Jimmy. All in all, maiden aunts were easier to think about than monogamy.

*

The Riptide was a welcome sight, even if Cody found himself in the aft stateroom, mentally calculating the space requirements for a double bed. Or maybe even a queen.

Giving himself a shake, he marched topside, thinking of the light comforter in the hotel and wondering if the budget would at least run to one of those -- and found Nick lounging on the bow chatting to Bambi, who'd broken out her best and skimpiest white see-through bikini for the occasion.

Cody stared at the girl's full breasts, her long dark hair, the way she cocked her hip. Nick's smile was warm, attentive, appreciative. His eyes were all over her, hungry, with no hint of the softness Cody had seen last night.

 _We're good friends and we have a good time,_ Cody told himself numbly, turned and went below again. It was only damn stupid to break his heart over what was missing, when he had so much already.

The twin bunks in the stateroom mocked him, and he dropped to his own wearily. _Having you all to myself._ An impossible dream, awakened by Nick's out-of-character behavior the previous night. Feeling sick, he wondered if Nick would bring Bambi aboard, if he'd have to spend the night in Straightaway's cheapest room, pretending interest in whichever of Bambi's crewmates came along to 'double date'.

Cody rolled over, laying his head on his folded arms. After last night, he didn't know if he could do it. "Tell her you're busy, Nick. Tell her you've got a hot date. Hell, tell her you're washing your hair. Just let me have tonight, okay? Just one more night."

The bed moved and Cody caught his breath. He'd spoken aloud but not distinctly -- there was every chance Nick had misheard him. Frantically trying to think of a reason for speaking to an empty cabin, he started as though awakening from a doze. "Nick?"

Two strong hands slid under his shirt, up his naked back. "I am not," Nick said gently, "dating Bambi tonight. Or Honor, or Kirsty, or any other member of the Contessa crew." He paused. "Not Bella, either."

Cody shuddered. He was caught, fair and square. "I'm just on edge," he managed feebly. "After everything."

"Well, sure." Nick kept rubbing his back. "You know you coulda told me, right? 'Hey Nick, spend tonight with me.' Easy, huh?"

Cody shuddered again. _Hey Nick, spend tonight with me._ Words he'd never dare to let pass his lips. "I'll tell you next time," he lied, and rolled over.

Nick was looking down at him, expression confused and a little hurt. "I thought we oughtta go back to that bar tonight," he said carefully. "See Mel, maybe wrap this up. It seemed to me it might be easier for him that way, instead of an appointment."

"You're right. He's not gonna want an appointment, whatever he and Scott have decided about the future."

Nick nodded and stood up. "Think I'm gonna wash my hair."

Cody sat up, watching as he walked out of the room. "Nick…"

Nick paused in the doorway and looked back. "All you have to do is ask, Cody. You know? All you ever have to do is ask."

**Chapter 7**

They walked into the Golden Horn a little after nine. It was early, and the previous night's crowd had not yet arrived. Two pretty young men were behind the bar, serving a couple of patrons nearby, and several of the booths were occupied.

The dance floor was dark, and a jukebox played PCH's greatest hits.

"Maybe he's not here," Cody muttered. "He's had a tough day."

"He's a businessman." Nick shrugged. "He'll be here, trust me."

A moment later, Mel came out of the back room and went behind the bar.

"Told you." Nick bumped his shoulder against Cody's and led the way.

Mel frowned when he saw them, then summoned a tired smile. "Hey, boys. Glad you came in. I wish -- " He stopped and shrugged. "Hell, I wish my lover wasn't an asshole, and if I can't have that, I wish he could've at least been a truthful asshole."

"Wishes are great things, man. I been makin' 'em forever, and they haven't done me any good yet." Nick ran a hand through his hair. 

"Sure they have. You got a beautiful boat, you got plenty of smarts, you got the guts to run an out-and-proud detective agency right here in L.A." Mel shook his head. "You got this beautiful guy, who anyone with eyes can see is head over ears in love with you. He's not screwing around behind your back."

Nick looked at Cody, then back at Mel. "We're more low-key rather than out-and-proud."

Mel waved a hand. "Whatever. You got the job done, anyhow. Stupid thing is, I knew all along. I knew when we got together Scott wasn't a one-man kind of guy. I just -- hell, I just figured I'd take what he could give me. And you know what? Until right now, until he twisted himself up in knots over what he figured I wanted, it worked just fine."

"It's gonna work fine again, now you have everything out in the open." Cody leaned forward. "That's what you want, right?"

"Of course it's what I want. That and Terrence on a spit roast, but I'll take what I can get. Terrence has cleared out, you know -- I went by this afternoon to fire his sorry ass, and he's just gone."

"Are you going to press charges?"

"No, Nick." Mel shook his head slowly. "The cost, the embarrassment -- it's not worth it. I've put the word out, and he'll struggle to find a hospitality job in the trade… it's enough. Meanwhile, we're putting that building on the market, and the yacht too. Consolidating. Concentrating on what's important."

"Good luck," Cody said, and held out his hand. "If you ever want Terrence found -- "

"The further he is from us, the better I'll be pleased." Mel shook Cody's hand, then Nick's. "This is a mess, but you boys -- you were quick, you were clean, and you let me have it straight. That means a lot."

"That's how we work, Mel. The only way to work."

"I appreciate it, and I'll remember it. I left your cash in your room across the road with something to say thank you. The kid on the desk's more used to bar service, but he should be able to find your key all right."

"We were gonna go home," Cody said in surprise. "After all, we finished the case -- "

"Enjoy it. Go." Mel waved a hand. "Some soulless asshole is gonna buy that block, raze it down and put in a car dealership. While it stands, make use of it."

"We will," Nick said, before Cody could speak. "Thanks."

"Life's too short to dick around. I found my guy, I'm gonna make it work. He's an asshole, big deal. The world's round and Reagan's gonna live forever." Mel paused. "Take care of each other. When it comes right down to it, that's all that matters."

"You're right," Nick said, and put an arm around Cody. "Thanks, Mel. Anytime you need us, you just give us a call, all right?"

*

There were pristine white sheets on the bed, fluffy fresh towels on the rack, and Cody's white pants, freshly laundered, were folded on the back of the couch. New candies graced the pillows, and on the table in the entryway sat a fat envelope and a bottle of champagne.

Nick kicked off his shoes, and picked up the envelope. "He paid us double."

"Kind of him." Cody prowled around the room, pausing at the window to look down at the entrance to the Golden Horn. "Mel's a good guy. I feel bad for him."

"He loves Scott, an' Scott says he loves him. They're gonna make it work."

"I hope so." Cody jumped as a cork popped behind him, and turned to find Nick pouring champagne into two glasses. "Are we celebrating?"

"Winding down. It'd be a shame to waste it."

"Guess you're right." Cody took his glass, then followed Nick to the couch. He felt off-balance and restless, unsatisfied by the outcome of the case. The huge, luxurious room felt claustrophobic, full of the previous night's unanswered questions. 

Cody wanted the answers, wanted them desperately, but he didn't know if he was prepared to pay the price. He sipped his wine, looking away from Nick, thinking of Mel and what Mel had settled for. 

Nick reached out for him, rubbing his shoulder gently. "What is it?"

Cody sighed, noticing for the first time that he'd sat down nearly a foot away from Nick. He moved a little closer. It was unusual for them to be together without touching. "Is there any such thing as true love? The kind where you live happily ever after?"

Nick looked at him for a long moment then shifted into the corner of the couch and pulled his knees up. His bare feet rested against Cody's thigh. "I don't even know what happy ever after means, man. All I got for you is one day at a time."

Cody took refuge in another mouthful of wine. _For you._ "But do you ever think about forever?"

"You know me, Cody. I'm more interested in here and now."

"Is that enough, though?" Cody drained his glass and set it down on the low table in front of the couch. "I don't know how the future looks, Nick, and that's a little scary. In ten years, are we still gonna have an agency? Are we still gonna have each other?"

"No-one's invented a working crystal ball yet, babe. Not even Murray. That's why I prefer the here and now, you know? At least you know what you've got."

"Yeah, but do you? Mel thought he had it made, and his boyfriend's been making out with half of L.A."

"I don't know, Cody. Do I? Are you trying to tell me something here, huh?" Nick stared at Cody, a hint of a challenge in his eyes. 

_I love you. I wanna spend forever with you. I want to know how you feel about me._ "No." Cody looked away. "I guess you're right. There's a lot to be said for here and now, especially when it's a five star hotel room." He got up abruptly, picked up his glass and went back to the bottle on the table.

"Hey." Nick took bottle and glass out of his hands before he'd even started refilling. "This is going pear-shaped, and I don't even know why. C'mon, big guy. What's eating you?"

Cody stared into the baffled concern in Nick's eyes. The eyes he loved more than anything in the world. Eyes which roved from girl to girl, and settled occasionally on Cody's ass. It wasn't enough. 

Cody turned away abruptly and strode across the room, stopping at the window. He stared down at the neon sign for the Golden Horn, heart pounding. It wasn't enough, but he couldn't quit. Just like Mel, he'd take what he could and to hell with the rest.

The thought sickened him. 

"Stop this." Nick spoke from just behind him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Firm, no-bullshit Nick, his tone and his touch telling Cody clearly that the time for dramatics was over.

Cody didn't resist as Nick marched him back to the couch and sat him down. 

"I was scared of this case," Nick said without preamble, perching on the couch next to Cody.

Cody sighed. "I know," he said. "I -- "

"Hush. I asked you to talk, you wouldn't, so I'm talking now, all right?" 

Cody closed his mouth and nodded. 

"I was scared of this case because I figured you'd freak out. Acting gay in public, going to a gay bar, all that stuff -- I know it's been tough on you, okay? And I'm sorry I left you alone in there, I'm sorry that guy came and tried to pick you up while I wasn't there." Nick stopped, searching Cody's eyes. "And I'm sorry about what happened in the alley, too. I was just -- hell, I was being selfish. You were so damn hot, and it felt so good, you felt so good. I should've realized it was too much for you to handle."

"Wait -- " Cody reached out to Nick, completely off-balance. Whatever he'd expected from his partner, it wasn't this. "Nick, I'm not freaked out. That's not it."

"Yeah? You coulda fooled me." Nick looked down at Cody's hand on his thigh, at the distance between them on the couch. "Listen, I been out of line since we took this case, and I know it, all right? I know it, and I'm sorry. Pretending you were mine kinda went to my head, you know? But it's not gonna happen again, big guy."

Cody sat in silence, stunned by Nick's revelation. _Pretending you were mine._ His mind played on the previous night, on Nick's words, Nick's actions. _Feels so real._

"Hey." Nick touched Cody's hand lightly. "I promise, okay? Give me something here, man. What can I do to fix this? You want me to take you home?"

"No," Cody managed, forcing the word past a tightness in his throat. Nick wanted him. Nick cared for him. Or was that just his own desperation, his own need, hearing more in Nick's words than Nick was saying? He looked into Nick's eyes, trying to divine Nick's true meaning.

"Cody…" Nick's voice cracked. "Please, man. Don't shut down on me."

"I'm not," Cody said. His voice came easier, but it sounded strange in his own ears. "I told you, I'm not freaking out." 

"You're not talking to me, you're upset -- "

"I'm in love with you."

"You're -- what?" Nick stopped, staring at Cody as though he'd just grown two heads. "What did you say?"

"I said, I'm in love with you." Cody breathed deep, the tightness in his throat disappearing along with the weight on his shoulders. "I thought you and I… I thought for you it was just sex. I thought you'd rather have Bambi."

Nick exhaled shakily. "No," he said simply, and laid a hand on Cody's cheek. "You're crying."

Cody blinked, realizing it was true. "Last night was so good," he whispered. "It felt real… it felt like you wanted me for real."

Nick's hand slid to the back of Cody's head, and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. Cody surrendered to the heat in Nick's mouth, his hands going to Nick's ribs, holding on as he allowed himself to feel, really feel, what Nick was telling him.

It was there in Nick's kiss, strong, all-consuming. It always had been; Cody realized that suddenly, wondered how he'd missed it, how he'd ever doubted their connection. It flashed through his mind that it was no wonder he could never resist Nick's kiss: how could he, when Nick's heart and soul came with it?

"I've been in love with you since the first day I set eyes on you," Nick whispered in his ear. "I never wanted anyone like I wanted you. I've never cared for anyone like I care for you."

Cody breathed deep, pulling back a little so he could look into Nick's eyes. "You said it didn't make us gay. You said you still liked girls. You said we were just two good friends helping each other out…"

"I was twenty years old, and I thought our life expectancy was a half-hour." Nick blinked and took a deep breath. "Cody Allen, I'm gay. I don't like girls. I don't wanna be your good friend, and I don't wanna help you out. I want to be your lover, and I want to make love with you all night long. For the rest of our lives."

"For real?" Cody's heart swelled. _For the rest of our lives._

"For real." Nick pulled Cody close against him, then kissed him so hard, so deep, so filled with passion, that Cody felt like he was on fire. It was impossible to match Nick's heat, or so Cody thought until Nick pulled back, panting.

"You'll burn me up, kissing me like that." Nick's eyes blazed into Cody's, hot with lust. "Need you so bad."

Cody didn't even try and speak. He doubted his own ability to form words. He grabbed at Nick's shirt, and Nick caught his hand. 

"Bed. C'mon."

Cody didn't need telling twice.

**Chapter 8**

"Remodelling the stateroom's easy," Cody said, stretching against Nick's body. "It's getting the mattress in that'll be tough."

"Huh?" Nick rolled over, yawning. 

Smiling, Cody traced his fingers through Nick's chest hair. "Were you asleep?"

"Maybe." Nick smiled back, sliding closer. "Guess you wore me out."

"I sure tried." Cody stretched again. His limbs felt heavy, his body still thrummed with the pleasure of their love-making. They were always good together, but this time, the added thrill of whispered words of love, of need -- their new security in each other -- had added an extra dimension. "Felt so good."

"Yeah," Nick murmured, his arms going around Cody. "You sure do."

Cody moaned softly, rolling forward against Nick's shoulder. Nick's hands slid over his back, rubbing gently, then down to his ass. Impossibly, Cody's spent cock woke, twitching between them.

Nick chuckled, rolling onto his back and shifting Cody to lay on top of him. "Down, boy."

Cody took a quick kiss. "I'm done," he murmured. "Whatever's going on down there, it's without my knowledge or permission."

Nick squeezed Cody's ass, then his fingers strayed, seeking out Cody's hole. 

Cody moaned again, letting his head drop to Nick's shoulder. His asshole was slick with come and lube, and spent though he was, Nick's stroking fingers felt amazing. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Here I thought it was the other way around." Nick gave Cody's ass a final squeeze, then went back to rubbing his shoulders. "So let me get this straight, guy. All these years of screwing around with girls, all those times you wouldn't let me touch you in public… what was that? You were scared of what the neighbors thought?"

Cody pulled out of Nick's arms and sat up, scooting back against the headboard and drawing his knees up. He didn't really want to have this conversation -- the only feeling he felt like talking about was how much he loved Nick and how he never planned to stop -- but he also knew it was inevitable. Nick needed the cards on the table. If it came right down to it, Cody wanted the same.

"You always told me no-one could know." Cody deliberately didn't look at Nick. "You get upset if you think people suspect. You get angry, and you go pick up a waitress or a tourist."

"I'm scared if people know, there'll be repercussions." Nick raised himself on his elbow. "You want it straight, I'm absolutely fucking terrified that one day you'll go out, buy groceries, take a walk, I don't even know, and there'll be some lunatics with baseball bats and -- " 

"No. Hey, no." Cody dropped his knees, sitting forward and reaching for Nick. "Won't happen. Not in King Harbor. And no-one knows. No-one ever needs to know."

Nick nodded, lips pressed together. He closed his eyes.

"I never knew you thought like that." Cody moved back against the headboard, pulling Nick with him. "I thought you couldn't bear people thinking you were gay."

"People can think I'm a purple alien with four heads who fucks donkeys," Nick muttered gruffly. "I don't care, if it makes 'em happy. But if they wanna hurt you because of me -- "

"No. Stop. C'mon." Cody kissed Nick's hair. "Just you'n me, here, okay?"

Nick nodded against Cody's shoulder, then raised his head. "I'll do anything it takes to keep you safe," he said tightly. 

Cody nodded. He'd always known that, right from his first day in Pitbull's unit when Nick had risked his own life to pull Cody, green and terrified, into the safety of a fox-hole. "That goes both ways, buddy."

"I know." Nick breathed deep and leaned back against the headboard, his shoulder resting against Cody's, and fell silent.

"You never let me talk about us," Cody said tentatively. "Or the future. Anytime I tried, you went out, got drunk and picked up some chick. I thought you'd leave me if you guessed I cared."

"I never -- you thought -- " Nick sat forward again, and shot a glance at Cody. "I'm an idiot," he said flatly. 

"Well, yeah." Cody rested his hand on Nick's back and rubbed gently. "I've known that since '72. Still not news. What's it got to do with… with what we do in bed?"

Nick scrubbed his hands over his face. "You remember Peggy?" he said in a low voice.

Cody's stomach twisted. "I could hardly forget."

"The night I met her, I thought you were trying to tell me you wanted us to stop."

"What?" Cody wracked his brains. He remembered the night at Straightaway's, a close, hot night at the end of a tough case. He'd been exhausted, worn down, and all he'd wanted was to go back to the Riptide and sleep. In Nick's arms, ideally. "You insisted we went out celebrating. I wanted to go to bed."

"Hey, Nick, I've been thinking. You ever think we're getting too close? Like maybe we oughtta do something else for a while?"

Cody froze. He'd been standing in the salon, aching all over from tackling a crook. Nick had come up behind him, put his arms around him. He'd said those words, then Nick had pulled away and started talking about Straightaway's. "I was talking about the detective business," Cody said, forcing the words past a throat which had become suddenly too tight. "I didn't mean us."

"I thought you did." Nick shot him a hunted glance. "I couldn't tell you no… couldn't risk losing you completely."

"So instead, Straightaway's and Peggy." Cody swallowed the lump in his throat. "Nick, I'm so sorry. I thought you wanted a wife and kids. I thought she was it for you. And then with everything…"

"So listen." Nick twisted around to look Cody full in the face. "This is how it is for me. I gotta date girls now and then to keep you safe." He took a deep breath. "To keep _us_ safe. But none of those girls ever got close, you know? I tried, a time or two, when I thought it was over with us. I tried if I could feel something, maybe be happy. But there's no-one else for me, Cody, only you."

"It's the same for me." Cody scooted forward, sliding his arms around Nick. "Nick, if you want me, if you really, honestly want me -- "

"I want you, all right." Nick pulled Cody down to the bed and kissed him, hungry, hard, possessive. 

It took Cody's breath away. "Nick!" He knew Nick had a jealous streak, he'd seen it before, but more usually directed at girls, not at him. 

"No more girls," Nick said, low in his ear. "Dates, sure, but you're coming home with me. And if Janet ever shows up again, I'm gonna kiss you in front of her for the whole damn world to see. Be sure, Cody. If you're mine, you're all mine, no going back."

 _All mine, no going back._ Cody felt light-headed. Nick wanted him. Really wanted him. "You really are an idiot," he whispered, heart pounding. "I've always been yours."

Nick rolled on top of him, sliding between his legs. "Even when we go home?"

Cody drew up his knees, pressing his groin against Nick's, running his hands down Nick's back. "Especially then. Always, Nick. Always."

Nick kissed him again, just as hard, just as true. "Get some sleep," he murmured. "You're gonna need your strength tomorrow."

"For remodeling?" Cody pressed a kiss against Nick's neck, a grin making itself at home on his face. 

"And other things." He heard the answering grin in Nick's voice, then Nick moved and the light clicked off. 

"Love you, Nick." Even though he knew the words were allowed, welcomed, Cody couldn't help the hitch in his voice, the flutter in his heart as he said them out loud. He waited, almost holding his breath, and Nick didn't disappoint him.

"Love you too, Cody. For always."


End file.
